


Surrender Your Love

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection, Romance, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark is about to perform one last attempt to win Norway's heart; a heart that stole his centuries ago. Will he finally get his chance? Or will it fall apart before his very eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second submission for Nordipalooza. My prompt was "Norway, Denmark - Surrender [Optional: Viking Age or 1900s]". This is one of my most favourite fics that I've ever written so far!
> 
> It's been a while since I last did anything that was truly dramatic or angst-filled. Plus I've never written any DenNor before so that was a bonus! However there's a secret pairing in this if you read on. Can you guess what it is without looking at the tags?
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. but the story its self. Originally published April 5, 2012.

For as long as he could physically remember, Norway stole Denmark's heart. He was completely infatuated with the Norwegian. He loved the way he spoke, the way he felt in the rare times they were close, the way skin glowed in all four seasons, the way his eyes shined in both light and darkness; he loved Norway in every way.  
  
But getting Norway to love him back was no easy task.  
  
Denmark had tried everything in the book to gain the love of the Norwegian man. He had tried for centuries to win his heart but every one of his attempts had failed. And every time an attempt failed, Denmark would always brush it off. "Oh, he just needs some time! He just needs time to think about it. After all love shouldn't be rushed!" He'd always say to himself. But deep down, behind those words, Denmark was hurt by Norway's repeated rejections. And as the centuries went by, the more painful each attempt became and the more he realized his chances were slipping.  
  
Today Denmark was going to make one last attempt. A final attempt to win the heart that stole his all those centuries ago. Unfortunately things were not going as according to plan. He had planned to surprise him at his home, complete with roses and chocolate, and spend the day with him where he would shower Norway with all his love and hopefully that would win him over; just like in the movies. But when he arrived, Norway wasn't even home. He decided to wait it out in his car but hours had passed and Norway still hadn't returned. He was beginning to get a little hungry so he decided to go and grab some dinner. When he came back, success! Norway was home as he noticed the living room and bedroom lights on. He grabbed the roses but left the chocolate behind. He had made the unfortunate mistake of leaving them in the sun so he tossed the box in the back seat. He would deal with that later.  
  
Denmark walked up to the door and rang the bell. He could feel the excitement building in his stomach. He hoped today would be the day! The day he could move pass the "friendship stage" and onto the "romance stage". Nothing would make him happier if he returned his feelings. He wanted to be just like Sweden. A man with someone to love and a family of his own. If he could get that, then life would be picture perfect and he would never ask for anything more.  
  
A few seconds after he rang the bell, he saw a shadowy figure walk up to the door through the fancy glass. The figure opened up the door and Denmark immediately went for the embrace as he caught the individual off guard.  
  
"Norway! It's so good to see you!" He said cheerfully said. Norway on the hand was less than pleased as he pushed Denmark away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean "What am I doing here?" I came to see you! I came to your place earlier but you weren't home. So I decided to wait it out but I got a little hungry so I went and got something to eat. When I was finished, I came back here and saw you were here and voila! Here we are!" He said as he walked right passed him and into Norway's home. Norway growled under his breath as he shut the door.  
  
"You came at a bad time idiot."  
  
"Eh? Why's that?"  
  
"That's not of your business."  
  
"Oh c'mon Norge! Don't be like that! If you've got guests, I don't mind spending time with you guys! It will fun! We can have a few drinks, play a few games, chit-chat, or maybe even-"  
  
"Denmark no. Stop. You need to leave. I know why you're here and the answer is no. The answer will always be no. I don't know why you keep trying! I don't love you Denmark!" Norway growled. There was a silence between them as the two stared at one another. After what felt like hours had passed between them, Norway was the first to speak up.  
  
"You need to face the truth Denmark. This was one battle you couldn't win but you couldn't bear to tell yourself that. So I'll do it for you. I'm sorry but you've lost. You need to move on. I just don't share the same feelings as you do. And there's nothing you can say or do that will change that."  
  
When Norway finished, Denmark's eyes went wide as his words were beginning to sink in. Is this really how Norway felt? As Norway turned around to leave, Denmark roughly grabbed Norway's arm.  
  
"Why won't you love me Nor?! I know I've done a lot of terrible and stupid things in the past. I know I'm not the greatest looking guy around or the smartest but I try my best to be perfect for you. Why won't you let me in? Why won't you surrender your heart to me? Why won't you give me a chance?"  
  
Norway looked straight into the Dane's eyes, expressionless, as he muttered the words that he never wanted to hear come from him.  
  
"Because I've surrendered my love to someone else."  
  
Denmark felt his heart snap in two as the bouquet of roses slipped out of his hand and landed on the cold hardwood floor; his grip loosing on Norway's arm. He had tried everything in the book to win his heart but alas he had failed. Norway said nothing to him as he left him there; walking towards the stair rail. He let out a sigh as he stopped mid-way up the stairs and called out to him.  
  
"I suggest you leave. And please lock the door on the way out. You know where the spare key is. I'll call you in the morning so we can talk about this. Good night Denmark."  
  
Those were the last thing he said to him before turning away and running up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and shut the door; grabbing the attention of a certain someone.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Norway smiled as he joined the individual on the bed; snatching the book out of their hands and placing it on the night table before landing a brief but sweet kiss on their lips.  
  
"It was no one. Nothing to worry about," He said as their lips locked once again for a more deep and passionate kiss. Norway used his body to gently push the individual down into the sheets and the mass amount of decorate pillows. The two could feel the heat and the intensity flowing all around them. It was absolutely electric! But before things could intensify any further, the individual abruptly pulled back; slightly confusing the Norwegian.  
  
"Nor, is this okay?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The individual turned their head to the side with their cheeks flushed a bright pink, "Is it okay for us to be doing this? I mean, we're brothers. What if people start questioning us?"  
  
Norway blinked for a moment but later smiled as he gently moved a lock of the individual's hair to the side, "If they have problems with what we do then they can come talk to me. As long as we're happy, nothing else matters. Fuck everyone else."  
  
That seemed to be satisfactory for the individual underneath as they sealed their conversation with a kiss. When they broke apart, the two stared into each other's eyes as they basked in each other's warmth; their hands intertwined with one another.  
  
"I love you Nor," they said as their cheeks flushed pink.  
  
"I love you too Ice."  
  
\--  
  
Denmark walked to his car in defeat. He had locked the front door with the spare key that Norway kept underneath the mat; just like he asked him to. He didn't bother picking up the roses he left on the floor. As far as he cared, Norway could do what he pleased with them. He reached into his pocket, took out his keys and opened up the car door. He entered his vehicle and shut the door. He didn't bother starting up the car. Instead he tossed his keys on the passenger's seat and looked up through the car's sunroof; the full moon shining down on him. He put his hand through his hair as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"You were right Norway. You win. You just can't win them all. I hope you're happy with whoever you're with. I hope they give you what I can't. Just don't forget that I'll always love you. Always."


End file.
